We Meet Again
by KillMeWithWords
Summary: Uh not really sure what it's about just read it and tell me what you think haha. I wrote this 2 years ago so yeah it's hard to tell what I was thinking about.


"Where are you?" I said to my self.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." I said in a singsong tone.

I walked alongside the wall, gliding my hand against the cold smooth texture of the wall.

A gust of blew across my face causing a few strands of hair to fly in front of my face.

I scanned the living room for any possible reason for the gust of wind.

My eyes fell upon the font door. It was wide open.

"Danny" I said under my breath.

"Danny you better still in the house, I wouldn't like to tell your mom that you ran away." I said making my voice be heard over the silence of the house.

I graded onto the edge of the door and in a quick motion shut the door, and continued searching for Danny.

Danny was a 5 year old with light brown hair and soft blue eyes.

His eyes were as soft as the sky on a clear sunny day.

He was my neighbor I agreed to sit for.

he hated it when someone said "Babysitting".

Once I said that in front of him and he didn't talk to me the whole afternoon that I had to sit for him.

Back to what I was doing, I walked up the stairs and into his room.

Since I agreed on not having light on it became a challenge for me to find Danny.

It also didn't help that it was dark out. I sighed.

I peered over the nightstand and saw his digital clock read 10:30 pm.

Oh no Mrs. Harp is not going to like the fact that.

I let Danny stay way up past his bed time." I thought to myself.

I heard a faint noise in his closet.

I chuckled quietly and tiptoed my way to the closet.

Slowly I reached for the knob of the closet.

I squeezed and twisted the knob to the left.

Once I had the door fully turned I swung open the door to see a large figure standing before in Danny's closet.

I numbly stepped away from the closet, leaving the door open.

I can't believe it. He's here. I let out a soft whimper. I shut my eyes, and then open them as if it were a dream.

He was still here. "Its you" I said just above a whisper. Afraid he might hear me.

"Yes is it, I am amazed that you know who I am." He said devilishly.

He stepped towards me I stepped back.

"Well how could I not. You've become a celebrity in town." I said attempting to hide my fear.

"Are you afraid?" he said taunting.

"N-no" I stuttered. He chuckles.

"Why?" he questions amuse in his tone.

Well other then the fact that he's killed a girl about my age.

I knew her.

Her name was Kelsey.

She lived 4 houses down from me.

"Well?" he urged with impatience.

"Um you and-and Kelsey." I said looking around the room looking for a way out.

The door was near me, so if he tries to harm me I have my way out.

My eyes returned to Kyle.

His light brown hair shielded from me with the shadows, but I knew that he was downcasted by mentioning Kelsey.

I soften my pose "Kyle I'm sorry." I said in a soft tone, but maintain my distance between him and I.

"Do you really think I killed her?" he said.

I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Um uh" I was stunned at this question.

I never really thought of about it.

"Well-I um you see…" I said stumbling for the right words.

Just then Danny comes bolting into his room.

I immediately graded a hold of Danny and dragged him behind me, shielding him from Kyle.

"What you think that I'll kill you and Danny? Angie that's Absurd!" he said raising his voice.

I jumped at the volume of his voice.

I looked over the door.

It was so close.

I needed to take the risk.

I looked back at Kyle and I could see him burning with anger.

"Danny go and find help as soon as I let go of you, you bolt out of here and find the nearest person, house whatever just go get help ok?" I said in a hushed, rushed voice.

"OK." Was all that Danny could say without raising and alarm to Kyle.

Kyle turn his toward as if to grab something from the closet behind him.

I took advantage of that moment and let go of Danny.

He did not wait the second he felt me grip loosen he ran out the door.

Kyle turn around and sees that Danny was running out the door.

Kyle starts to make his way toward the door of Danny's room.

I graded onto his arm trying my hardest to make him turn his attention to me.

The effort was useless; he threw me as though, I was a rag doll.

I came crashing into a Danny's nightstand.

A Throbbing pain come shooting down my leg, my vision was blurred.

I saw someone come in holding a shiny object in their hand.

The person bent down and got close. It was Kyle.

"I couldn't find Danny, but at least we're still together."

His face grew closer and closer until his lips crashed onto me.

I weakly gave an attempt to free my lips from his.

He pulled back

"Why?' I whimpered.

I was for certain that I was going to die.

"Why? Oh Angie you don't know me." He said psychotically.

"Because you and I are meant for each other." He said.

He got close to my ear "If I can't have you then no one can." He said in a whisper.

I began to silently sob.

He laughed madly and in one quick, smooth motion stabbed me. The piercing pain, the blood and his laughter was all I remember, then silence ate me whole.

A/N:So I know that it's not A big time rush story yet. ;) I felt like you guiys needed some Halloween like story. Now I'm not sure where this is goins mainly because I wrote this little number 2 years ago. Tell me should I continue this? If so do you want Big Time Rush in it? Tell me what you think :D


End file.
